Question: What is the perimeter, in cm, of quadrilateral $ABCD$ if $\overline{AB} \perp \overline{BC}$, $\overline{DC} \perp \overline{BC}$, $AB=9$ cm, $DC=4$ cm, and $BC=12$ cm?
Since the given segments are perpendicular, we have two consecutive right angles. Since $AB\ne DC$, we know the quadrilateral is not a rectangle. After drawing the three given sides connected by two right angles, we connect $A$ and $D$ to create a trapezoid. If we extend $\overline{DC}$ to complete the rectangle, we create a right triangle to help find the length of $\overline{AD}$. We had to extend $\overline{DC}$ by 5 units since $\overline{AB}$ is 5 units longer than $\overline{DC}$. The bottom leg of the triangle is the same length as $\overline{BC}$ since they are opposite sides of a rectangle. So we have a right triangle with legs of length 5 and 12. We could use the Pythagorean Theorem to solve for the length of the hypotenuse, or we recognize that 5 and 12 are part of the Pythagorean triple $(5,12,13)$. So the length of the hypotenuse $\overline{AD}$ is 13 units. That makes the perimeter $9+12+4+13=\boxed{38}$ centimeters.

Alternatively, instead of extending $\overline{DC}$, we could have split the trapezoid into a $4\times12$ rectangle on top and a $(5,12,13)$ right triangle on the bottom.

[asy]
unitsize(0.6 cm);

pen sm=fontsize(9);
pair A=(0,0), B=(0, 9), C=(12, 9), D=(12, 5), E=(12,0);
draw(A--B--C--D--cycle);
draw(A--E--D);
label("A", A, SW, sm);
label("B", B, NW, sm);
label("C", C, NE, sm);
label("D", D, dir(0), sm);
label("$9$", (A+B)/2, W, sm);
label("$12$", (B+C)/2, N, sm);
label("$4$", (C+D)/2, dir(0), sm);
label("$5$", (D+E)/2, dir(0), sm);
label("$12$", (A+E)/2, S, sm);
label("$13$", (A+D)/2, N, sm);
draw(rightanglemark(A,B,C,20));
draw(rightanglemark(B,C,D,20));
draw(rightanglemark(D,E,A,20));
[/asy]